For better and for worse
by pixie507
Summary: Ron, Hermione and Harry's thoughts in light of the upcoming wedding
1. Ron's Pov

Ron's PoV

Now they're getting married. I wish them both a lot of luck and happiness. No, that isn't sarcastic. I really do. I got over my crush on Hermione a long time ago. I still love her but more like a sister really. Did I mention we used to date? Yes, really. 

Somewhere in our fifth year. That's when I finally got up the courage to tell her how I really felt. But some blackmailing from Fred and George helped a little too. I'm still surprised when she answered that she felt the same way and didn't slap me. 

We had a great time. But we eventually broke up. Let's just say that feeling the need to refill the gap your prankster-brothers left isn't very smart when your girlfriend is a Prefect and future Head Girl. And as to put it in her words 'Ron, you're a terrible distraction. My grades are suffering. You might think that 90 out of hundred is still high, but to me it's very bad.'

It was short but very passionate. I'm sure you remember how we used to get fight a lot. We both had a terrible (redheaded) temper. And then we started dating with the same passion. And we could hold a grudge forever. But surprisingly neither of us had a grudge about breaking up. We used to joke about the subject saying that we merely needed an ego-boost. Never being kissed by Krum (If you're an die-hard Fanfiction-fan then you know what I'm talking about) or having six sibling. Or we just needed to release some pent up emotions. It's a better way then fighting; less people get hurt… or deaf. 

So we broke up and went back to being best friends again. Or maybe even more. No! We aren't romantically involved but whenever she needed a friends she came to me. Rarely when she needed help with 'girl'-stuff (I wasn't much help anyway) but more commonly when she needed 'guy'-help. I reckon being a girl with so many boys around can give problems, you know. So whenever we (guys) act unexplainable or if she likes a guy I give advice or ask around. I think she's writing my advice down somewhere. Sometimes I see her writing in this tiny Black book and I know it isn't' her diary. That one's red. It wouldn't surprise me if she really did write it down. I once joked about getting half the profit when she would publish it. That was very funny to see…she turned beet red and said she wasn't writing anything of the sort down. But I know better. 

So again I wish them both a lot of luck and happiness. And maybe someday I'll ask her. Who was the better kisser? She'll probably slap me but hey… who cares?


	2. Hermione's Pov

Hermione's PoV

I still can't believe I'm getting married to Harry. Harry Potter the boy-who-lived and finally defeated Voldemort. My best friend for years. If you would have said this would happen in our fourth or fifth year. Maybe even in our sixth I would have slapped you and called you a pervert. I saw him more like a brother then but things changed. What's the saying again? 'Best friends make best lovers?' And I should know I dated both my best friends.

Some people asked me about it. Wasn't t weird to date your best friend? What if you broke up? You would probably lose them. But I didn't lose them. But I came very close to loosing one of them. Ron. 

When we broke up in our sixth year we didn't know how to act towards each other. Like before we started dating? But that friendship was strained. We both had those feelings and didn't know what to do with them.

Should we go back the way we were in our first and second year? Not like the third since then we 

fought way too much. But in those first years we weren't all that close yet. And now we _were_ close. So we started acting like polite strangers. We couldn't keep the facade up. It was too painful for both of us. So we started avoiding each other. 

It's thanks to Harry that Ron is still my friend. After a month or so of avoiding Ron Harry blew up at us. That was the first time Ron and I understood why Harry was the boy-who-lived. That's when we saw why Voldemort failed to kill Harry. Let's just say I won't forget that particular argument very easily. But I'm grateful for it anyway.

So Ron and I are still best friends. Even better than Harry and I at times. He helps me with my problems. If he'd ever need another job a social worker would be perfect for him. But he would have to learn to control his temper. He still hasn't managed that completely. But he wouldn't be Ron otherwise. 

I think he has noticed me writing down every advice he gives. He asked me if he could have half the profit if I would ever publish it. It was so embarrassing. I didn't mean to write everything down. But most of the advice is really useful and…I don't know. It reminds me of the special bond Ron and I have. Harry doesn't even know I have this book. And I'm grateful for that, as it's sort of my 2nd diary.

Harry wouldn't understand. He already thinks that having a diary is unnecessary. I tried to explain about it but I know he didn't understand. He's used to acting immediately and not thinking things over. But that's something I love about him. He wouldn't be Harry otherwise.

But Ron understands. He's used to thinking about actions; he loves playing chess. (I still haven't beaten him at chess)

But now I'm getting married to Harry. I still can't believe it. When I first started dating Harry it was a bit awkward. I used to compare everything to Ron. The first person I dated. But that just didn't work. And I got a bit angry with Ron: why did he have to be so different? And I told him so. I didn't tell him that I compared him to Harry. (I can just imagine his response 'And who do you think was better' and he would waggle his eyebrows in that suggestive manner. I swear he has been hanging around the twins too much) I merely told him that Harry was sort of different since we were dating. And that the slightest actions from Harry could annoy me now. 

I think he saw right through me but if he did he didn't show it. He just asked me a question: "Why did you started dating him 'Mione? And has that reason disappeared?" That's when I realised that I should stop comparing them and start seeing Harry in his own right. Or else it wouldn't be fair to neither of us. 

Sometimes Ron's advice can be really good. But sometimes he can be a real Boy. Like yesterday when he asked me: "Who was the better kisser? Me or Harry?" I choked on my apple-pie and when I had calmed down I could only stare. First he gives me the advice not to compare people but then he's the one who asks me to do compare people. ('No Hermione, actions not people') After I finally regained my composure I smacked him. Hard. It was a rude question. Or at least tried to smack him hard but I think I failed since I was laughing so hard. And refused to answer.

I really couldn't answer even if I wanted to. They are about as different as day and night. With Ron it was all passion and frustrations. (You know, kiss and make up ::wink::) But with Harry it's sweet and considerate. And it's both great but in a different manner. 

When Ron asked that he reminded me so much of Sirius. His name's been cleared for a while now and Harry has lived with him for the past few years. When Harry found out he could live with Sirius he was ecstatic. We were all invited at their house during the summer before the sixth year. That's when we noticed how much alike Ron and Sirius are. They have the same kind of humour and they even grin the same way. Sometimes it's creepy to see them together. 

Ron was also the first one to get through to Sirius. Those twelve years in Azkaban really got to him (Duh!) and those years in hiding didn't help very much to improve that. 

I still don't know what it was that got through: the alike personalities, the smile or the constant badgering...I only know how much it meant to Harry. 

From that day forth we started seeing Ron differently. Every Weasley has it's own special abilities: Cleverness, adventurousness, pompousness, mischief and sweetness.

Ron's is caring and helping, counselling and so. That has been a great help in The War. We wouldn't know what we would've done without him. 


	3. Harry's Pov

Harry's PoV

I'm getting married to Hermione. Who'd have thought? Not me. I always thought Ron and Hermione would end up together. And they did, for a while. It was all 'hot and steamy' as the twins put it. And then they broke up. I never found out exactly why. Just like that. But they stayed close. Almost as if they were together. But without the snogging. 

I remember asking Ron about it just after they broke up. Why they broke up and why they were avoiding each other now. His answer was along the lines of: 'We just broke up. It wasn't working out. But we aren't avoiding each other. We're just both very busy with our own personal stuff.'

They were _so_ avoiding each other. And that's when I lost it. The next time I saw them 'avoiding' each other I gave them a piece of my mind. I think I scared them. 

I admit that sometimes I am a bit jealous of their relationship. There was a time when I wondered if Ron wasn't gay. The way he acted with her, so close. But I can assure you he isn't. Urgh, walking in on Ron and what's her name cleared that up a long time ago. It scarred me for life so I made an agreement with him; whenever one of us is going to snog someone they tell the other where they are going. This way we won't walk in on each other anymore. 

I think Hermione gave him an ego-boost or something. He sort of became a Casanova after that. It was that or he finally figured out how to work the Weasley Charm. Maybe he had been taking lessons from Bill? 

But no matter who he was seeing. Hermione always came first. Once even before Quidditch. She was really down and needed his advice and comfort. So he skipped Quidditch. It was a practice but still, it's the thought that counts, right? He still jokes that that was the hardest decision of his life. 

And I'm saying it again. I'm getting married to Hermione. You know, I can't even remember when I started liking her. Somewhere around 7th year I think. Certainly not before my fifth year. I remember the Tri-wizard tournament and how Ron and I fought. And how I wanted to throttle her most of the time then. She _did_ help me, but you know. Only having her around without Ron to balance it out wasn't very nice. To say at least. 

But when Ron and 'Mione started dating I begun to see her differently. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't jealous. Started seeing her as not only a know-it-al but something different. It must've been the way she acted or something. 

That's what I like most about her; the way she acts. Her motherly doing. (aka fussing over us) She makes me feel safe when everything around us is not. And that's the best feeling in the world. 


End file.
